


A Curse of the Darkest Kinds  {Completed}

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: M/M, Other, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Watanuki gets cursed and the only way to fix it is quite strange.
Relationships: Doumeki Shizuka/Watanuki Kimihiro, pipe fox/watanuki kimihiro/mokono
Kudos: 19





	A Curse of the Darkest Kinds  {Completed}

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own xxxHolic this was just my little bad plot bunny taking anger.

Watanuki laid down on his bed. He hadn’t felt the best today though he was hard. Too much dream walking last night. He needed sleep where he wasn’t walking. Yoko had kept him busy up until now explaining to him that he was going to go into heat thanks to a curse. Watanuki needed rest. The pipe fox nuzzled into the futon with Watanuki and pressed a kiss to his nose. Mokona watched from the doorway. He had recently noticed that Watanuki was too worn out to play.

Mokona hopped into the room and looked at the dark haired feminine male. Mokona snuggled up to him. “Is Watanuki okay?” He asked and Watanuki nodded. He gently pats the heads of both Mokona and the Pipe Fox. He thought back to what Yoko had told him earlier.

**Flashback Watanuki’s POV**

_“Watanuki, this curse, you can’t avoid it. It’s already affecting you.” She said and pointed at my hard on that I had been trying to hide with the serving tray. I blushed, and she smirked. “I noticed that you have already made three bonds. The Pipe Fox, Mokona, and Doumeki. This curse will affect you for one week each year.”_

_I went white before blushing worse. “What do you mean by bonds with them?” I asked, and she pointed to how the Pipe Fox was wrapped around my neck. I patted the little guy’s neck. I’d recently nicknamed him Kitsu, for some reason. “But how can those three help me?” I frowned. I felt like I’d just awoken a beast._

_“For a week you’ll bend over and let them fuck you. The minute it hits full heat you’ll be a horny mess begging to be bred by those three. I’ve estimated that by tonight you’ll have been bred by at least one of the three.” Yoko pointed her pipe at me. I knew I was getting scolded now. “There is no escape from this curse. You pissed off an Incubus Prince when you rejected his advances. He wanted you as his mate and you have to deal with the consequences now.”_

_“It’s not possible for me to get… you know by these two.” I said wide eyed as I felt Kitsu start to nip and kiss my neck. “They don’t have the equipment anyway.” I said blushing. My mind switched to thoughts of the fox trying to mate me in his larger form and I paled. “Nope. Not happening. They aren’t human.” This made Yoko raise her eyebrow and tossed a canister of pills at me. I looked at it confused. “Huh?”_

_“Those pills will turn them to human forms for this week. You didn’t think I hadn’t prepared for this. If you don’t do this, you’ll turn into a slut who wonders the town at night for any man to ravage you.” I frowned at her words and looked at Mokona who had woken up. He was eating the snacks I had left but I knew he had heard it all. I then looked at Kitsu. And this meant I had to tell Doumeki too. Doumeki might never speak to me again. “I’ll call and explain to Doumeki for you.”_

_“I’m going to go rest now.” I said and walked away from her. I went to my room and noticed that there was now an identical bed to Yoko’s only in silvers. I laid down and looked at the pills. With a gulp I sighed. “I have no choice.”_

**End of Flashback**

I opened the container and looked at the two. “I know you two heard her. You two and… Doumeki are going to… breed me for this week.” I said having to swallow around the words. I held out a pill to Mokona and then Kitsu. “Once you two are human we are going to shower. I will not have you two doing that without showering first.” I looked at the floor. “Doumeki will hate me when this is over.”

I headed on to the shower once I saw they had swallowed the pills. Looking in the mirror at myself I clutched my chest. I knew Doumeki had had a thing for me and I him, but now I was sure he would hate me. After turning away from the mirror, I stared to fix up the shower water. When I got the shower ready I went to go get the other two.

Standing in the room were two handsome men. One as white as the snow with hints of blonde in his long hair. He had golden eyes and pointed ears along with pale skin. The other had black hair and round monkey like ears. He was dressed in black and I guessed that made him Mokona. The other had to be Kitsu. They turned to look at me before Kitsu was wrapped around me kissing my cheek. Yep, definitely the pipe fox. I suddenly felt really hot and Kitsu’s kisses were making my hard on worse.

Mokona smirked and pulled me to the shower. He proceeded to help Kitsu strip me. “Hey, you two stop that…oh god…” I said and then moaned once both of them locked the door and stripped themselves. They were huge. Doumeki was bigger since I’d seen him change for PE but still huge. How was any of them going to fit? I panted as they pulled me into the shower with them.

“Mokona’s going to wash the front. Kitsu gets the back.” Mokona said as he grabbed two sponges and soap. After lathering the soap, I felt them start to wash me against my yelling.

“Gyaaa! Stop.” I said over and over but they didn’t listen. I felt Mokona grab a jar that was set aside. “Wait…what’s that?” I asked and Mokona leaned forward to press a kiss to my lips earning a half moan since I tried to stop it.

“This is a warm oil to stretch you. Kitsu’s going to wash himself while Mokona does so.” Mokona said and my eyes widened after a moment of comprehending. I’ve seen gay porn, so I knew what he meant to do, but still it was scary to think that that would happen to me. Turning me around quickly he bent me forward some. My entire face, ears and neck were red as Kitsu quickly washed himself before rinsing off.

Who knew the two of them would be such perverts? Once he was clean and had rinsed me and Mokona off as well, he grabbed my wrists and held me still. His lips started to devour mine. Mokona covered his fingers in the oil before grabbing my ass. My mind was getting hazy from the heat and what the two were doing to me. We were all rock hard and I could vaguely feel that I was leaking precum onto the shower floor. Mokona’s fingers were pushing into me and it hurt at first.

The weirdest feeling so far was when he was thrusting more than one finger inside of my ass. I was feeling weak at the knees from it and having Kitsu’s tongue doing things to my mouth, throat and nipples. My head fell back with a loud moan at Mokona’s fingers pressing against my prostate. I’d looked up the terms for it when researching what I wanted Doumeki to eventually do to me. Mokona continued to hit that spot while Kitsu abused my nipples.

It was so much pleasure. I could only moan and whine in need. My body was telling me to just give in and let them breed me. After a moment my vision went white and I felt myself cum. My moan had pretty much been a scream of pleasure. I knew only those inside the shop could hear it. Mokona smirked and removed his fingers. “Mokona found your good spot.” I blushed and looked at the two of them through hazy eyes. They both licked their lips and had looks of pure lust.

The next thing I knew we were on the bed. They hoovered over me and Kitsu spread my legs wide. He was handed the oil by Mokona. It seemed they were going to start right away. Kitsu being the silent one smirked and slicked himself with the oil. I whimpered at the sight only to be flipped on my stomach. This landed my face right between Mokona’s legs.

When I went to look away I felt Kitsu, being the fox he is, ram his large member in my ass. I clung to Mokona in pain. Even with the stretching it hurt. “Ahhh!” I screamed out and shivered. It then occurred to me that they might just be following instinct. They didn’t know the word gentle. I’d just have to deal with it. Mokona moved himself to right in my face before shoving his member down my throat. My glasses were long discarded and the feeling of being fucked from both ends had me near cumming a second time.

I moaned and clung to the sheets. I was in so much pleasure that I couldn’t think straight let alone do anything. My body moved on its own. I was sucking Mokona off like he was a rainbow ice-pop and my hips were twitching with each thrust. After forty minutes of Kitsu pounding into my ass and Mokona switching back and forth between face fucking me and shoving his tongue down my throat I felt a strange feeling. I had cum several times and didn’t think I could any more.

I peeked a look just as something much rounder and pain was shoved inside me. I winced in pain again. My eyes widened when I realized that what was inside me was Kitsu’s knot. I hadn’t even taken much notice of it when we started but since he was from the canine family I should have realized he’d probably have one during sex. Seconds after I felt Kitsu cum deep inside of me. His knot locking us in place so that I’d be fully bred by him.

Mokona on the other hand shoved himself down my throat and came. With him holding my head in place I had no choice but to swallow every drop that went down my throat so that I wouldn’t choke. Out of the two it seemed Mokona was the worse. He was extremely rough with me. My throat was going to be just as sore as my hips that was for sure. I wouldn’t deny that I was in so much pleasure being bred by them, but I doubted I’d survive a week’s worth of them and Doumeki.

Later that night I was bred by Mokona to the point I passed out. This continued for the week of my heat. Yoko told me that she had talked with Doumeki, but he hadn’t come. I crawled into bed and watched the room fizzle out of focus around me. Yoko had said that if all three didn’t breed me at least once within my heat I would fall into a death like state.

I guess this was it. I had less then two minutes before my heat was over. I could hear the clock tick. With each tick my vision got darker and my body heavier. There was a slight pain in my chest right as everything went black. I couldn’t hear anything but silence. Maybe it was better this way since Doumeki probably hated me. That must be why he never came. I would forever love him though. _I’m sorry. Goodbye, and I love you, Doumeki._

**No POV**

Yoko closed the door to Watanuki’s room and locked it. She slid down it and pulled Kitsu and Mokona to her chest. The two no longer had human forms. All three-started sobbing. Watanuki was no longer with them. He was gone. He would be forever in a death like state thanks to Doumeki ignoring her words. 

Two weeks later Doumeki stood outside the shop. He felt guilty. He loved Watanuki and had practically rejected him because of the heat situation. He had planned to apologize when Watanuki came back to school. He never came back though and that worried Doumeki. He took a deep breath before stepping through the gate and heading to knock on the door.

Yoko opened it and glared at him. She was dressed in black from head to toe. Far more than usual. “You are not welcome here.” She said and went to slam the door in his face. He quickly grabbed it and stopped her. Her eyes narrowed even further. “Leave before I have you removed.” She hissed out.

“I came to see Watanuki.” Doumeki said trying to see inside. He had a bad feeling. She gripped the door tighter as they stared at each other. Her anger at him was something he hadn’t expected. He wondered why. His heart sank when she spoke next.

“That is impossible. My Watanuki is no longer among the living.” Yoko said yanking the door free from Doumeki’s grip. She poked her pipe into his chest. “He’s been gone for two weeks. Lost to us thanks to you. I warned you that ignoring him would cost more than you were willing to give up.” She let go of the door and started to walk back inside.

Doumeki followed her. He felt like his entire world was shattering again. Exactly like when they had almost lost him before. The time he’d been so close to death after falling from the school window. He didn’t want to believe her words. He felt his blood run cold when he realized just how silent the shop was. Mokona was nowhere to be seen and the pipe fox was not running around clinging to people.

“I don’t understand… Where’s Watanuki?” He asked as he followed her. She pulled out a key and he knew it as the one to Watanuki’s room. As they got closer he saw the pipe fox in it’s larger form silent as could be laying against the door to Watanuki’s room. This only set a deeper fear inside of him that her words were true.

“Because you weren’t here for him during his heat due to the curse on him he is forever stuck in a death like state. The second his heat ended he became like a corpse. A corpse that doesn’t decay.” She pushed the fox out of the way with her foot. Inserting the key into the lock she let him into the room. “There is no cure for the curse as I told you before, as a result of that I can’t help him. No price can be paid in exchange to save him.”

Doumeki walked up to the bed and his breath caught in his throat. It looked as if Watanuki was just asleep in the huge silver colored bed. He reached out to touch Watanuki’s cheek. It was as cold as Ice and pale as snow. He was about to speak when Yoko continued instead. “His body is unable to age, cold to the touch, no pulse, pale, and his joints are stiff. Like I said, a death like state. He knew what would happen to him if you never showed up and it’s sad to think that when he realized on the last day of his heat. I watched him cry before coming in here alone. As he went into this state I recorded his last words.”

Doumeki was handed a small recording device. He pressed the play button and sunk to his knees. He rewound it and listened again as tears slid down his face. “I’m Sorry. Goodbye, and I love you, Doumeki.” Doumeki knelt beside the bed sobbing as he listened to Watanuki’s voice on the recording.

He got up and sat on the bed crying over Watanuki’s body. His tears hitting the pale boy’s face. He leaned down and kissed the ice-cold lips. “And I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t come. Watanuki, I love you.” He said crying.

As he got up to leave and mourn the loss of the man he loved a gentle grip on his fingers stopped him. He turned around and saw that Watanuki’s fingertips were clutching his. They were getting warmer too. His eyes widened as Watanuki’s fluttered open. “I love you too. Please don’t leave.” Those words slipped from Watanuki’s lips. His voice hoarse from not being used.

“Watanuki!” Doumeki said and nearly crushed him in a hug. He was still cold and weak in Doumeki’s arms, but he was alive. “I thought I had lost you.” Watanuki didn’t answer except for a weak smile. “I’m never leaving you again.” These words made them both happy. Yoko could see both Mokona and Kitsu smiling from the doorway. Everything was going to be okay now she thought with a smile leaving the two alone to go make Watanuki warm soup.


End file.
